Walking In The Night
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya kebiasaan malam minggu Boboiboy dan Fang di taman kota Pulau Rintis.


**Walking In The Night**

 **Boboiboy (c) aniomsta studio**

 **Walking In The Night (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (atau mungkin tidak)**

 **Genre : Friendship**.

.

Kala itu langit malam sedang bersinar bersih. Tak ada satu pun awan yang menyelimuti langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang yang nyatanya adalah galaksi yang nun jauh di sana. Udara malam terasa benar di indra penciuman, dingin sekaligus menenangkan. Suara jangkrik dan burung hantu menjadi pelengkap sempurna bagi malam yang sunyi.

Sebagian besar penduduk Pulau Rintis sudah menutup jendela beserta pintu mereka. Mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu tidur. Ada yang sudah tertidur, atau pun terjaga bermain game kalau tidak mengerjakan tugas. Bisa juga sekedar tersadar dari tidur dan menghitung domba yang melompati pagar di bayangan mereka. Dan entah kenapa malam itu terasa sangatlah damai.

Tidak terkecuali bagi pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang berjalan di trotoar pada malam hari. Menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dengan headphone yang tersampir di masing-masing telinganya, memainkan lagu tenang berupa akustik atau mungkin dentangan piano yang meninggalkan kesan damai. Kamera DSLR bermerek Canon dikalungkan jelas di depan dadanya. Jaket yang biasa diikat di pinggangnya sekarang dekanakan secara benar. Fang–nama pemuda itu–tidak ingin terserang flu hanya karena kedinginan di malam hari. Lagipula dia tidak ingin sekarat di ranjang karena flu.

"Mungkin aku akan ke taman." Gumamnya pelan.

Fang berjalan tidak begitu terburu-buru. Lagipula besok adalah hari libur, dan Fang berencana untuk menghabiskan harinya untuk bermalas-malasan atau mengecek galeri fotonya di laptop atau kartu memorinya. Menelitinya dan mencari kelebihan dan kekurangan dari foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Hasil dari foto-foto itu nanti akan dikirim Fang ke sanak keluarganya yang ada di Cina sana. Dan dengan bangga Fang akan menuliskan e-mail tentang 'Pulau Rintis yang Hangat'. Entah kenapa Fang merasa foto adalah salah satu perantaranya menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarganya.

Sekarang Fang sudah sampai di taman kota Pulau Rintis. Taman itu sepi, dan Fang meyukai keheningan ini. Dengan masih berajalan santai Fang dapat melihat _spot_ di mana kedai Tok Aba biasa berada. Tempat itu sekarang kosong, hanya ada petak bundar yang merupakan penanda kalau tempat itu adalah tempat kedai itu biasa buka. Pandangan Fang beralih pada tanah rumput yang terbentang tidak cukup luas. Tidak ada pohon besar yang berarti, namun lapak itu adalah tempat di mana kursi tambahan bagi kedai milik Tok Aba. Orang-orang suka berada di sana, duduk santai sambil mengerjakan tugas atau merasakan angin dan terik matahari. Fang lebih suka berada di kedainya langsung. Di sana lebih nyaman. Dan yang paling Fang suka adalah melihat bagaimana Ochobot bekerja. Entah sejak kapan Fang mulai suka pada robot kuning bundar pemberi kuasa bayangan itu padanya. Sesuatu dalam diri Ochobot yang membuat Fang begitu peduli.

"Lain kali aku foto saja Ochobot." Fang tersenyum lembut. Didekatinya bundaran tempat kedai Tok Aba berdiri. Dinyalakannya kamera DSLR dan mulai mengambil _spot-spot_ berfoto yang pas. Seperti mengambil sudut _frog view_ dan mengfoto bintang-bintang di balik dedaunan yang lebat. Atau mengfoto bunga liar yang entah sudah sejak kapan ada di sana. Dan juga gazebo yang ada di taman. Terkadang Fang juga bermain fokus dan jarak pada kameranya.

"Ah, ada kucing." Didekati kucing yang sedang tertidur pulas di salah satu pinggiran kayu Gazebo. Wajah kucing itu damai dan menggoda untuk difoto. Diposisikannya kamera DSLR Fang, mengfokuskan pada kucing yang sedang tertidur berlatar belakangkan taman yang sepi. Tanpa menghasilkan suara yang berarti, Fang berhasil mendapatkan foto kucing yang tertidur . Dan hasil dari jepretannya membuat senyum Fang berkembang.

"Fang?"

Merasa terpanggil, Fang membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan medapati Boboiboy berdiri di sana seraya menatapnya heran.

"Apa ya kau lakukan di taman malam-malam begini?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di taman malam-malam begini?" tanya Fang balik. Membuat Boboiboy salah tingkah.

"Ah, itu, aku..." Boboiboy menggaruk pelipisnya, gestur kalau dia sedang gugup atau tidak yakin, "mau jalan-jalan?"

Fang memutar bola matanya malas. Rivalnya ini langsung mengubah topik tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi Fang merasa dirinya juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy. Jadi menurutnya ini adil, "Boleh saja."

Keheningan menghampiri kedua insan ini cukup lama. Boboiboy sesekali melirik gelisah pada Fang. Sementara Fang merasa canggung diperhatikan terus oleh Boboiboy. Di taman ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dan itu sungguh membuat mereka benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Fang, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Boboiboy angkat bicara.

Fang sempat tersentak, namun sifat tenangnya secepatnya menguasainya, "Oh itu, aku habis mengfoto taman ini." Jawab Fang, "kau sendiri?"

"Ah itu," Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fang. Melihat taman sekitar yang menurutnya cukup menarik, "kalau aku bilang kau tidak akan marah kan?"

Fang menghela napasnya pelan, "Siapa juga mau marah-marah di malam sedingin ini. Bisa-bisa para warga rela bangun hanya untuk melempariku sandal untuk menyuruhkan diam."

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, "Kau terkadang lucu Fang." Kata Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah cepat katakan kenapa kau di sini. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan tadi?" seru Fang agak sinis.

Boboiboy masih terkikik kecil, "Iya maaf. Aku hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Sekalian melepas stress." Jawab Boboiboy. Pandangannya kembali fokus pada setapak jalan taman yang berliku-liku.

Fang kembali menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dijepret. Jadi dia meninggalkan Boboiboy dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas malamnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Terkadang Boboiboy heran dengan rivalnya ini. Bagaimana Fang bertingkah jika malam hari dan siang hari sangatlah berbeda. Di siang hari sifat Fang sangatlah pendiam. Raut wajahnya selalu terlihat datar dan terkesan cuek pada sekitar. Berbeda pada saat malam hari, sifat Fang seperti melembut. Memang sifat sinis dan cueknya masih terasa, tetapi entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa sifat Fang kali ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau mau jadi fotografer ya Fang?" tanya Boboiboy basa-basi.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, ini hanya hobi."

"Oh."

Boboiboy kembali memperhatikan bagaimana Fang mengfoto sekitar. Terkadang Fang juga menyuruhnya diam di tempat. "Diam di sana. Aku mau mengfotomu." Serunya pada Boboiboy. Dan Boboiboy menurutinya dengan senang hati. Fang mengambil foto cukup banyak dirinya dan Fang sudah merasa puas.

Sekarang kedua pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini sudah duduk di bangku taman. Boboiboy melirik galeri foto yang dibuka oleh Fang. Jujur, Boboiboy sungguh takjub dengan hasil jepretan Fang. Terkadang Boboiboy terheran, kapan anak ini mengambil fotonnya atau kawannya yang lain. Seperti Boboiboy tak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto yang menampilkan dirinya dan Gopal belajar bersama di kedai Tok Aba. Atau bahkan pertengkaran Yaya dan Ying hanya karena nilai ujian mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin jadi fotografer, kau ingin jadi apa Fang?" tanya Boboiboy memecah keheningan lagi.

"Entahlah," Fang mematikan kamera DSLR-nya, "yang jelas nanti aku akan mengambil literatur." Jawab Fang menerawang ke langit malam.

"Literatur. Maksudmu editor buku atau semacamnya?" tanya Boboiboy memastikan.

"Tetapi jika keluargaku memperbolehkan. Yang jelas," Fang meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, "hah, aku ingin menikmati masa kelas satu SMA ini."

"Kau benar." Senyum Boboiboy mengembang. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit sana. "Hei Fang."

"Hm?"

"Apakah jadi orang yang terlalu baik itu salah?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang sempat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Boboiboy. Namun mengingat bagaimana sifat Boboiboy pada sekitar menjadikan Fang mengerti apa yang dimaksud. "Menurutku tidak. Bukankah itu sifat alami."

"Begitukah?"

Fang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku taman, menyamankan duduknya seraya ikut memperhatikan langit malam, "Sepertinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku bukan orang yang terlalu baik."

Boboiboy terdiam sejenak.

"Hanya saja terkadang aku iri pada orang baik." Kata Fang, "mereka sabar, baik, ramah, dan disegani orang-orang. Namun aku tahu ada sesuatu hal yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Semacam kesedihan, kelelahan, dan kesakitan yang tak ingin mereka tunjukan."

Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Fang," senyum lembut kembali merekah.

"Setidaknya orang baik semacam itu jadi nakal atau jahat sekali-kali. Kalau mereka lelah seharusnya kan mereka menolak. Kalau peminta masih ngotot berarti pemintanya yang kurang ajar. Bentak saja kalau bisa."

Tawa Boboiboy meledak mendengar pernyataan Fang barusan. Sungguh lucu kenapa dirinya tertawa. Mengingat apa yang Fang barusan katakan termasuk kebenaran juga. "Benar juga apa yang kau katakan."

Tidak mempedulikan apa yang Boboiboy tertawakan dan katakan, Fang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan melewati Boboiboy.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy. Tergopoh-gopoh berlari meyusul rivalnya.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam kau tahu." Jawab Fang tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Setelah melaraskan langkahnya dengan Fang, Boboiboy merangkul leher Fang secara bersahabat, "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Fang."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku Boboiboy." Fang bersuaha melepaskan dirinya dari Boboiboy. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Jadi dia menyerah.

"Hei Fang, bisakan setiap malam minggu kita seperti ini? Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal." Kata Boboiboy lembut.

"Asalkan kau bawakan aku selusin donat lobak merah maka aku akan menerimanya."

Boboiboy kembali terkekeh kecil. Menurutnya ini wajar. Inilah sifat Fang, dan Boboiboy menyukainya. Dirinya dan Fang bagaikan api dan air. Sifat Boboiboy yang selembut dan sejernih mata air terkadang harus menguap menjadi awan karena panasnya api yang dipancar dari milik Fang. Walau terkadang juga sebaliknya. Intinya mereka berdua adalah pelengkap yang mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain secara tidak sadar.

"Baiklah." Boboiboy melepas rangkulannya dari Fang. Berkacak pinggang menatap jalanan aspal yang sepi, "Kita tiap malam minggu kencan jadi."

"Kencan matamu. Aku hanya mendengar curhatanmu bodoh." Seru Fang sinis. Berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Boboiboy.

"Fang tunggu!"

Mereka berdua kembali dengan gelak tawa bersahabat. Terkadang menjahili satu sama lain atau menggoda satu belah pihak. Dan malam minggu berikutnya mereka kembali bertemu. Meceritakan keluh kesah masing-masing dan bermain dengan kuasa masing-masing.

Setidaknya sekarang Boboiboy sudah menemukan perantara pelepas stress dan kepenatanannya. Jadi Boboiboy berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan melindungi rivalnya ini. Karena rivalnya ini adalah salah satu lentera yang menerangi cahaya semangatnya yang perlahan meredup.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

.

.

 **End**

.

.

 **A/N** : Sebenarnya ini masih satu cerita dengan drabble saya yang 'Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini'. Jadi ada sangkut pautnya sedikit. Menurut saya.

Awalnya niat saya ingin menjadikan ini sebagai taman sepi bersalju di musim dingin yang sepi. Tetapi saya ingat kalau di daerah tropis tidak ada musim dingin, jadinya saya gunakan saja malam berbintang dengan bulan mati yang sepi. Tidak jauh ya? Atau kejauhan? Ah lupakan.

Reader yang baik saya minta kritik sepedas-pedas mungkin dari fanfic ini

.

.

 **Review please?**


End file.
